Día en la playa
by Milii-chan
Summary: Una tarde en la playa, un cálido atardecer y un mar de emociones que se expandirán a través de las acciones y emociones que este par tiene para mostrarnos. Pequeño one-shot yaoi, ninguna advertencia, quizá la única podría ser que contenga un poquito de OoC. Sin más, pasen y disfruten


**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, este es un pequeño One-shot el cual era para un concurso y decidí ponerlo aquí para que pudieran igualmente disfrutarlo. Es el primer fic (aunque sea un one-shot) que hago de esta pareja y por consecuente de este anime/manga/videojuego también, si hay algo que no les haya parecido bien o no les haya gustado háganme lo saber, estoy abierta a recibir todas las críticas que tengan para darme.

Advertencias: puede que tenga un poco de OoC.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Utapri no me pertenecen, de ser así.. habría una temporada nueva apenas terminase la segunda xD.

Sin más que decir, los dejo leer~

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**Día en la Playa**

Y allí estábamos, él y yo en la playa, ambos admirando aquel atardecer que se nos presentaba justo delante de nosotros, con una satisfactoria en el rostro. Por mi parte, a pesar de estar dirigiendo mi vista hacia aquel horizonte, más allá del mar, observando aquel sol cuyos rayos anaranjados bañaban nuestras figuras; mi mente viajaba a un mundo totalmente desconectado al que me encontraba en ese momento.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, mi mirada se había posado en la persona que tenía a mi lado, completamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Comencé a detallarlo con mis ojos, poniendo toda mi atención en lo encantadoras que eran sus suaves facciones iluminadas por el sol. Continué observándolo, su pecho estaba al descubierto por el trabajo que habíamos realizado momentos atrás, esos músculos levemente marcados en sus brazos y su abdomen, hacían que mi mente perdiera un poco el control de mi cuerpo, queriéndole ordenar que se lanzara allí mismo sobre él y hacerle ver el cielo mil veces en lo que restaba de la noche. Tuve que aplicarme un gran autocontrol para no tirármele encima.

Seguí bajando mis ojos, deleitándome con aquella delgada cintura; sus largas piernas me enloquecían, observé sus manos suavemente posadas sobre sus caderas, imaginando las miles de cosas que podrían hacer sobre mi cuerpo; pensar en aquello me estaba volviendo loco, sentí por un momento mis mejillas arder, agradecía a dios que ya comenzaba a oscurecer de a poco por lo que en el caso donde él volteara a verme no notaría el rojo que cubría mis pómulos. Pasé a detallar su bello rostro, una sonrisa que irradiaba paz adornaba su cara, esos ojos rojos que se dirigían más allá del reluciente mar que se extendía delante de nosotros, bajé a sus dulces labios rojos; quise imaginarme cómo sería poder probarlos. Sin darme cuenta, había relamido mis labios al pensar en aquello. Suspiré aliviado de que no lo haya notado, volví a dirigir mi vista al frente prestando poca atención a lo que miraba y segundos después escuché su dulce voz, hablándome de alguna cosa que no entendí bien al estar absorto en mis pensamientos, pero me sorprendí cuando sentí una cálida presión en mi mano izquierda. Volteé para poder verle a los ojos con los míos levemente sorprendidos, observé nuestras manos tomadas, apenas apretadas y luego levante mi mirada a su tiernamente sonrojado rostro, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente al que siempre se reflejaba cuando se encontraba cerca de la peli rosa. Me acerqué un poco a él, afianzando otro poco el agarre de nuestras manos. Con la mano que me quedaba libre tomé su mentón y lo levanté suavemente para que así quedara a una posición perfecta donde podría atrapar sus labios si fuera necesario. Vi cómo su sonrojo aumentaba considerablemente; me encantaba tenerlo a mi merced.

Aunque eran contadas con los dedos de una sola mano aquellas ocasiones que por lo general eran interrumpidas por algún tercero, disfrutaba en demasía esos momentos. Odiaba que los interrumpieran, pero en este instante por suerte, nos encontrábamos solos nosotros dos, no había nadie más allí. De alguna manera, nos habíamos arreglado para que estuviésemos solos esa velada, hasta inconscientemente. Sonreí mentalmente al pensarlo de aquel modo. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo ansiando probar esos labios húmedos que pedían a gritos ser devorados. Me embriagaban.

Me detuve a sólo algunos pocos milímetros de su cara y tuve la idea de preguntarle, torturarle un poco.

-Otoya, ¿qué es lo que deseas? –. Pregunté sobre sus labios, haciendo que nuestros alientos chocaran.

Mi pregunta le tomó desprevenido, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojó mucho más de lo que se encontraba, si eso era posible. Intentó dar alguna respuesta, pero sólo lograba balbucear palabras sin sentido.

-A-ah... Y-yo… Esto… Yo…-.

-De verdad que no te entiendo, tendré que hacer algo con eso…-. Hablé suave, casi burlón y sonreí triunfador. Acorté súbitamente la distancia haciendo que nuestros labios por fin se encontraran, en una sutil caricia, me separé de él un momento después para mirarlo a los ojos.

Oh, ¿no les dije? Este pequeño peli rojo había atrapado mi corazón desde aquella vez en que cantamos juntos. Desde entonces, he intentado aprovechar cada momento a solas que lograba tener con él.

Nuestros labios danzaban lentamente, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cintura, luego de soltar su mano, al tiempo en que sentía sus brazos rodear mi cuello; sonreí leve sobre su boca y le volví a besar, aunque esta vez un poco más profundo. Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, lo miré a los ojos y una sonrisa surcó nuestros labios. Le abracé fuerte acomodando mi cara en su cuello y aspirando un poco de su perfume.

-"Dulce…" –. Pensé al hacerlo. Adoraba su perfume como todo él. Era tan dulce, me encantaba disfrutarle así.

Una de las manos que estaban en su cintura, la alejé de allí para poder así tomar su mano izquierda, con algo de pesar me separé de él y sin soltar su mano recién tomada, me arrodillé frente a él, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Otoya-kun… quizá esto suene demasiado cursi o algo así… pero hace tiempo que he estado sintiendo esto y creo que es hora de decírtelo… Esto… Te amo Otoya-kun-. Dije al fin dando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción por haberlo dicho finalmente.

Él me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y algo cristalinos por la impresión, estaba levemente sonrojado y tenía su mano libre tapando su boca. Sentí una pequeña presión en mi mano derecha, la miré y luego volví a mirarle nuevamente, me levante despacio aún sin soltarle.

-T-Toki... ya… Y-yo t-también t-te amo…-. Le escuché decir y antes que diga alguna cosa más me abalancé sobre él para atrapar sus labios una vez más en un cálido beso.

Me sentía totalmente dichoso de todo aquello que tenía el placer de disfrutar, y de escuchar salir de sus dulces labios, decir con esa melódica voz que tenía, lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado como para ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, dejarlo ir. Se sentía bien tenerlo a mi lado. Mi sueño estaba realizado.

Un día de playa, con él a mi lado, que nuestros sentimientos fueran correspondidos mutuamente y con la misma intensidad por parte de ambos, disfrutando un bello atardecer que se ceñía frente a nuestros cuerpos.

El mejor día de toda nuestra vida, nuestro mayor sueño ya se había completado, sólo faltaba permanecer juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**Fin~.**

* * *

**N/A: **De verdad gracias por leer, ya saben tomatazos, flores, comida o lo que sea, pueden lanzarme. Ojalá les haya gustado, a mi me gustó esto, es para alentar un poco mi escritura y pulir la otro poco, recién retomé estas cosas, hacía mucho que no escribía nada. De verdad gracias por leer :D

Por cada Review que mandes, una persona no muere por envenenamiento a causa de la comida de Natsuki-san e.e

Jijijiji, ahora sí me voy.. Hasta la próxima, cuando se me ocurra una nueva historia para escribir :D

Sayo! nwn


End file.
